


One Year Down

by were_lemur



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-29
Updated: 2009-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year down, nine to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Year Down

One year down, nine to go. Nine more long years of ferrying souls of the dead.

He's received word from Elizabeth of her son -- their son -- but despite her paragraphs of description he can't picture the boy. Can't imagine the weight of him in his arms, the scent of him, or the feel of his skin.

There are times when he can barely remember Elizabeth's face. How _she_ felt in his arms.

Except in dreams, when she's as clear, as present, to him as she ever was.

But then he wakes, and he remembers: one year down, nine to go.


End file.
